It's shaggadelic, baby! A Rock me now Halloween
by CutePoison
Summary: A Halloween story with my Rock me now AU Michael and his Sara.


(Another glimpse into Hot Rocker Mike and his Sara's life post RMN. I hope you all like it. Have a safe and happy Halloween. 8) )

"I'm surprised you didn't win for scariest costume." At his raised eyebrows she continued, a teasing note slipping into her voice. "You were more frightening then Linc's Wolfman costume, and almost as hairy." Slim fingers moved over the pelt of fake chest hair she had helped Michael apply earlier that evening with two sided tape. She thought seriously about ripping it off, but settled for petting it like a favored pet instead.

A soft chuckle snuck around the large, fake teeth of Michael's Austin Power's possessed mouth and a twinkle lit his blue eyes. "Yeah, well look who's talking Foxy Cleopatra." He reached and pulled the afro wig from her head, at the same time slapping her lightly on the ass.

Scuttling away with a grin on her face, Sara sat down at the vanity table in their bedroom. A moment later her fingers were busy working their way through her glossy tresses, attempting to smooth it out. She had discovered that four hours in a hot wig made for hair worthy of the bride of Dracula.

She was about to reach for a hair brush when the mirror reflected Michael, his own dark wig now discarded. He was moving up behind her. "Here, let me do that." His fingers were in her hair then and she let her body relax against the chair back, his efforts more of a massage against her scalp sending shivers through her.

"Ahhh…that feels so good." She closed her eyes letting herself fall under his spell, his fingers always finding just the right spots to make her swoon.

She was suddenly glad their little boy was off with his Aunt and Uncle for the night. Heather had insisted she and Lincoln could pick the baby up from the sitter on their way home from the party and as Michael's lips moved along her neck Sara realized she owed her sister in-law a huge favor for granting them this alone time.

"Mm…" She practically purred as his long fingers moved around her and grabbed the brush. He stroked it through her hair leaving her a puddle on the chair. God, this was so good! She was so glad he had gotten home on time to join her at the Halloween party thrown by the Osborne's. And it had been quite the party too.

All thoughts of the Host and Hostess's crazy, festive antics fled her mind however; as the brush hit the cluttered table. Long fingers then traveled along her Gold lame suit to find the zipper. An intake of breath later, eyes still closed, she felt a small smile play across her features.

The sound of the zipper easing down hit the quiet room then and she laughed softly, her once relaxed body now thrumming with anticipation. His hands trailed lightly over her cleavage and then his fingers were rubbing along the thin material of her black push up bra making her gasp.

Reaching behind her she moved to help, her fingers unfastening the clasp, allowing the cool air to caress her. Seconds later he was cupping her warm flesh in his splayed fingers, this simple touch lighting her senses and taking her breath.

She leaned into his hands then as he stroked outward, the rough pad of each middle finger moving expertly over her alert nipples making them ache for his lips. Her head was thrown back against him and she could feel the taught, hardness of his rocker body beneath her head.

Envisioning what lay beneath, she turned her body, her mind wicked and her mouth able as she pushed up his shirt to trail her tongue along his navel. God, he tasted so good! She had missed this so much, had missed him while he was on tour.

A low moan left his full lips, filling the air as she sucked along the dark tattoos to the small line of hair above his low cut pants. The sound of a zip later her mouth was moving lower, luxuriating in the way his flat stomach rose and fell faster in his excitement. Her own senses were on fire, the wetness between her thighs growing with each breath against his hot skin. She left a trail of kisses along his hardness as her fingers stroked his thighs…

She was taking him deep, his knuckles white along the hard chair back when her other hand moved up his chest. A sharp hiss left his lips as she ripped the pelt of hair off his chest and then he was pulling her up.

Fingers found flesh then, lips crashed onto lips, his tongue moving, exploring her mouth as his hands freed her from the rest of her costume. When the full light of the room had welcomed her nakedness, he hoisted her up, her long legs fitting with ease around his slender torso.

He moved them to the bed and eased her down onto the mattress, his actions gentle but playful echoing the need in his eyes, the heat of his skin.

Once she was safely resting amongst the pillows he stripped off the rest of his costume and fell between her thighs, his eyes a shade of blue she knew only to well.

"I missed you, Sara. Let me show you how much I missed you."

She was about to respond, the word okay just a breath from her lips when his hot mouth landed just above her pubic line, sucking the word and all of its meaning from her head.

Lips she had missed, the heat of his mouth she had craved left deep kisses along her body to her inner thigh. Hot breath moved along her teasingly and then she was gasping, her hips moving beneath him, as each stroke of his tongue left her closer.

"God, Michael, I missed you too," she managed and then she was pulling him up, her hot eyes demanding.

Reading her so well, he eased between her thighs, the tip of him brushing her tender clitoris making her jump.

Refusing to give her what she wanted, not just yet anyways, he leaned and teased a nipple into his mouth, his tongue so hot, so wet leaving her dripping.

He eased back and slid his fingers inside her, his expert ministrations causing her to buck against his palm.

Long fingers played over her then, the wet tips trailing her body making her shiver in their wake, leaving her aching for more.

And then he was inside of her, the heat of her wrapping around him, followed by the smooth skin of her legs as she pulled him as close as she could. His hot chest was pounding against hers, their hearts a body of one as they moved together, slowly at first, but their pace growing faster as their bodies demanded speed, friction, harder thrusts...more.

Sara felt the heat in her belly growing and then she was tipping, the moans and gasps leaving her lips to echo along the high ceilings.

Breath seething out of her she reached for him, cupping his ass in her hands. She wanted to touch him, feel every inch of him under her fingers as she guided him into her.

His breath was faster now, the sweat along his chest gleaming, the ink looking wet as he moved inside of her, as she took him closer, the urging of her hands heightening his senses.

His eyes were open drinking her in, the thirst in his deep blue orbs an almost tangible thing, as if he couldn't get enough of the sight of her beneath him.

And then he was coming. She pulled him in close, her lips eating his moans, her tongue sliding in to taste him as his movements slowed.

He grinned down at her as she met his eyes, the lust sill heavy within.

"That was shaggadelic, Baby!"

Sara couldn't help but giggle when he smiled. It was only now that she noticed the large teeth from his costume were still in his mouth.


End file.
